Esprit de la forêt, veux-tu être ma femme?
by Mekashi Kitsunaki
Summary: Naruto est l'esprit de la foret et Sasuke s'y perd justement. Naruto va l'aider à en sortir, mais Sasuke va en vouloir plus. Le tout, dans un monde du moyen-âge. Personnages OOC et univers UA, un petit OS qui est arrivé dans ma tête sans aucune raison particulière. Venez lire pour tout découvrir :)


**Titre:** Esprit de la forêt, veux-tu être ma femme?

**Auteure :** Mekashi Kitsunaki

**Discalimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Personnages OOC et monde UA**

**Rating : **T

**Note de l'auteure : **Dans cette fic, nous sommes dans la fin du moyen âge, alors il y a encore des châteaux et des créatures magiques (elles existent peut-être encore, qui sait?), alors ne vous étonnez pas.

Je voulais faire passer un message subtil dans ma fic, alors si vous arrivez à la trouves, n'hésitez pas à me l'écrire dans une review, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires et déductions. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Ne va pas dans cette forêt mon chéri, c'est dangereux! Cria Mikoto

-D'accord maman! Répondit Sasuke en se promenant à la lisière de la forêt.

''Mais si j'y jette un coup d'oeil, ça ne fera de mal à personne'' pensa Sasuke en s'aventurant dans la maudite forêt.

Sasuke s'avanca de plus en plus dans cet étrange feuillage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la forêt lui était interdite, alors que son père et son frère avaient le droit de s'y aventurer.

-Pourtant, j'ai dix ans, je suis déjà grand...marmonna l'enfant un écartant une énième branche de son passage.

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué que la forêt devenait de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y engouffrait.

-Et puis de toute manière, je suis fort et je n'ai peur de personne! Cria Sasuke en s'arrêtant et en bombant le torse, mettant son poing sur son coeur.

Après s'être prononcé, Sasuke continua son périple, allant de plus en plus loin. Une bonne trentaine de minutes de marche plus tard, Sasuke s'arrêta finalement pour observer où il était rendu, ne reconnaissant plus les environs de son château.

-Ha ben bravo Sasuke, tu t'es perdu tout seul! marmonna Sasuke, son côté rationnel et prudent prenant le dessus.

En observant bien attentivement les environs, Sasuke remarqua que le feuillage avait pris des teintes...bizarres. Par exemple : l'arbre un peu plus loin avait l'air d'avoir un feuillage de couleur bleue, ce qui ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. Mais comme il faisait sombre, Sasuke se dit que c'était son imagination, quoi qu'il en était pas vraiment sur...

Son père, le roi de ce pays, lui avait souvent raconté l'histoire d'êtres magiques qui vivaient dans la forêt.

'' -Si tu as de la chance Sasuke, tu rencontreras un être fantastique bon, courageux et qui ne te fera pas de mal...mais n'oublis pas une chose : il existe aussi des êtres dépourvus de coeur, qui n'hésiteront pas un seul instant à te tuer! C'est pourquoi, il t'est interdit d'entrer dans la forêt derrière le château, dit Fugaku d'une voix ferme.

-Mais Itachi à bien le droit d'y aller lui! Dit Sasuke en regardant Itachi assis plus loin en train de parler à sa mère.

-Il a le droit, car il est accompagné et qu'en plus, il est plus vieux que toi!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Tu n'entres pas dans cette forêt, point! Il en va de ta propre vie, mon fils, dit le roi d'un ton sans appel. ''

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père lui revint en tête et un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps.

Finalement, peut-être que s'aventurer dans cette forêt le soir, juste avant la tombée de la nuit, seul, n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Un froissement d'un buisson un peu plus loin fit sursauter Sasuke, qui se retourna vivement pour fixer le monstre invisible à ses yeux. Un grognement sinistre s'en éleva et il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour partir en hurlant de tous ses poumons.

Il courait, mais ne savait pas où, après tout, il s'était perdu.

''Je n'aurais pas dû partir, j'aurais dû écouter mère...'' pensa Sasuke en courant à en perdre haleine.

Les branchages lui fouettaient le visage, laissant des marques rouges et parfois un filet de sang perçait à travers sa peau, mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait que la « chose » lui courait après et il entendait ses grognements. Après quelques minutes de course, il arriva finalement dans une clairière.

-Je suis foutu! Prononça Sasuke, qui se tenait en plein milieu.

En effet, puisqu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de la clairière, rien ne pouvait plus le cacher aux yeux de cette bête et il n'avait plus la force de courir.

Finalement, l'édite chose arriva elle aussi dans la clairière. Sasuke voulut hurler mais n'ent pas la force, sa voix restant bloqué dans sa gorge.

La créature qui se tenait devant lui était... mi-taureau, mi-humain. Un mynotaure. Il avait le torse d'un homme, mais ses jambes et sa tête étaient, eux, ceux d'un taureau. Il faisait au moins quatre fois sa taille et trois fois sa hauteur. Ses yeux étaient rouges et le fixaient avec une haine féroce.

Sasuke, n'en pouvant plus, se laissa tomber sur le gazon de la clairière, ne pouvant détourner son regard de cette créature. Il ne remarqua même pas que plusieurs autres créatures s'étaient rassemblées derrière le mynotaure : des satyres, des licornes, des fées de différentes tailles et couleur, des centaures et encore plus. Le prince n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'en avait jamais vu et là, tout d'un coup, ils apparaissent en grand groupe devant lui.

'' Si tu as de la chance Sasuke, tu rencontreras un être fantastique bon, courageux et qui ne te fera pas de mal...mais n'oublis pas une chose : il existe aussi des êtres dépourvus de coeur, qui n'hésiteront pas un seul instant à te tuer...''

Les paroles de son père lui revinrent en tête à ce moment précis.

-Alors je vais mourir...chuchota Sasuke, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Il n'était pas très émotif d'ordinaire, mais là, la situation le dépassait et de beaucoup et comme n'importe quel enfant de 10 ans, il était terrifié.

Une des créatures, mi-bouc mi-humain, s'approcha du mynotaure et le saisit par sa main massive.

-Ulric... appelons notre roi pour qu'il décide quoi faire de cet enfant humain.

-Il n'avait pas le droit de s'aventurer aussi loin! Il a enfrein la loi et doit le payer de sa vie, qu'il soit un adulte...ou un mioche! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Raphael! Dit le dénommé Ulric en pointant de son doigt la pâle silhouette de Sasuke.

-...Je sais! Mais cet enfant est le fils du roi de notre pays, nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement lui enlever la vie, dit le dénommé Raphael d'un ton calme, mais dur.

-...

-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Mon ami... mon frère... mon amour... nous devons faire appel à la décision de notre souverain. C'est la meilleure chose à faire!

-...Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Mon seigneur, mon roi, nous faisons tous appelle à toi! Révèles-toi et apparaît pour nous apporter ton jugement juste et sans appel, dit solonnellement Raphael le satyre, qui se tenait proche de Ulric, le mynotaure.

Sasuke observait la scène comme s'il était déconnecté de son propre corps. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et encore moins parler. La chose qu'il avait comprise, c'est qu'il allait mourir dans pas longtemps, que le dieux de la forêt allait venir lui dire sa sentence finale et que ces deux créatures...s'aimaient. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, cette dernière réflexion fit apparaître un faible sourire sur le visage livide de Sasuke.

Pourtant, il trouva la force de lever les yeux au ciel quand il sentit le vent se lever autour de lui. Le prince observa le ciel devenu noir et se demanda combien de temps il avait passés dans ces bois. Ce qui le surpris le plus dans son observation, c'est qu'en regardant le ciel, il vit du coin de l'oeil gauche que les arbres autour de la clairière commençaient à se courber vers l'intérieur pour créer une sorte de dôme, qui les cachait aux yeux de tout intrus.

Dès que les arbres se sont repliés sur eux-mêmes, la noirceur était quasi totale dans la clairière et Sasuke se sentit prit au piège plus que jamais.

Il baissa son regard des arbres pour le reporter vers les créatures qui, entre-temps, s'étaient toutes avancées et formaient maintenant un grand cercle autour de lui, Raphael et Ulric. La seule lumière de la clairière provenait des fées, mais elle devint vite inexistante, car une espèce de petit soleil apparu en face de Sasuke, éclipsant la faible lueur des fées. Puis, le vent se leva dans la clairière et plusieurs feuilles commencèrent à voler en tourbillon autour de la lumière, la cachant presque. Le grondement du vent était si fort que Sasuke se boucha les oreilles, mais ne détourna pas son regard de la silhouette qui commençait à se former devant lui. Puis, comme le vent était apparu, il disparut, subitement et rapidement. Les feuilles tombèrent comme au ralenti et Sasuke put voir devant lui la créature la plus belle qu'il n'aille jamais vu. La silhouette brillait de l'intérieur. Tranquillement et avec grace, elle releva sa tête pour fixer Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Un sourire d'une infinie gentillesse et douceur se dessina sur son magnifique visage. Elle était petite et portait des vêtements faits de feuilles et de branchages, de fleurs et de mousse. Une tunique verte lui recouvrait le torse et un collant fait de feuilles lui recouvraient les jambes. Des souliers fait de mousse et d'écorce de bois lui recouvraient les pieds et remontaient sur ses jambes en faisant des spirales avec les tiges de liane pour s'attacher au niveau de ses genoux. De petits gants lui recouvraient les deux mains et étaient fait eux aussi de feuilles. Sur sa tête, une couronne de fleurs, de lianes, de feuilles et de bois était entrelacée à ses cheveux blonds brillants de mille feux. Il avait trois petites cicatrices en forme de moustache sur ses joues, ce qui le rendait séduisant au plaisir. Et puis ses yeux! Il ne savait pas à quoi les comparer : à deux saphirs, au ciel d'un jour d'été, au lac sans fond...La chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils reflétaient une telle chaleur et gentillesse, que personne n'aurait pu y résister. Il n'y avait même pas de mots pour décrire sa beauté. Sasuke ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa mâchoire s'était ouverte.

-Bonsoir...dit la créature en regardant tour à tour chaque être présent dans la clairière, finissant par encrer son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Bonsoir à vous aussi, jeune prince.

Sa voix...elle était comme du velours, tellement douce et fraiche, pure...

Sasuke comprit que cet être était l'un des êtres les plus purs que la terre n'aille jamais portée. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement pas être autrement.

L'être avait une carrure chétive et était de petite taille et pourtant, avec son énergie et son assurance, emplissait toute la clairière. Chaque créature s'était agenouillé quand l'être les avait regardé tour à tour. Même Ulric et Raphael s'étaient agenouillés.

-Je me présente, je me nomme Naruto et je suis le roi actuel de cette forêt, dit Naruto en s'inclinant légèrement devant Sasuke. Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler mes amis? Demanda Naruto en se détournant de Sasuke, qui était bouche bée.

-Mon roi, nous avons fait appel à vous, car cet humain à franchit la barrière sacrée et a pénétré sur un territoire interdit par le pacte, dit Raphael en regardant le sol, toujours agenouillé.

Le visage de Naruto ne tiqua nullement, gardant son expression sereine et douce.

-Relèves-toi mon ami et parle-moi d'égal à égal. Je ne me suis pas déplacé ici pour vous voir tous à genoux et vous parler comme votre roi, mais comme votre ami. Et cela est valable pour tout être vivant de cette clairière, dit Naruto en faisant un large signe de la main, désignant tout le monde autour de lui.

Raphael se releva et regarda son roi. Tout le monde de la clairière s'était relevé et Sasuke s'était dépêché d'en faire autant, s'essuyant le visage au passage.

-Naruto, voici l'humain en question, celui qui a franchi la barrière interdite...fit Raphael en désignant le prince derrière le roi.

-Je sais, c'est le seul être humain içi.

-Votre altesse, nous devons le condamner à mort, c'est écrit dans le pacte...commença Ulric, mais Naruto l'interrompu d'un signe de main.

-Je suis au courant de ce qui est écrit dans le pacte. Alors, que me voulez-vous? Demanda Naruto en affichant un sourire espiègle.

Visiblement, il voulait les faire parler.

Raphael et Ulric se regardèrent et sourirent eux aussi. Leur roi était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Pas dictatorial, mais il savait se montrer stricte quand il le fallait et il était quelqu'un de juste. Parfois, il était quelque peu enfantin et son coeur débordait de tellement d'amour et de gentillesse... Ils n'avaient jamais eu de meilleur roi que Naruto.

-Nous voulions solliciter votre avis. Puisque cet enfant est le fils du roi de ce pays, nous ne savions pas comment agir avec lui...dit Ulric en se serrant un peu plus vers Raphael. Ce dernier lui prit sa main massive pour lui donner de sa force.

Naruto ne disait toujours rien et ne faisait que les observer.

-Est-ce que vous voulez le tuer? Demanda finalement le blond en penchant sa tête sur le côté, affichant une moue craquante.

-...

-...

Le silence tomba dans la clairière. Personne n'osait se prononcer.

-Je vois que vous en avez pas envie...dit Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier expira et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis la question fatale.

-Sasuke...

Le prince sursauta quand Naruto prononça son nom, mais n'osa prononcer un mot.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi t'étais-tu aventuré dans la forêt, alors que ta mère t'en avais interdit l'accès? Demanda Naruto en se rarprochant du prince.

Les joues de Sasuke se tintèrent d'une petite teinte rosée, mais il n'osa toujours pas prononcer une seule parole. Il était beaucoup trop intimidé par cet être sublime. Naruto, ayant compris cela, se mit à genoux devant Sasuke et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Puis, il pouca un petit rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe, autant dans la forêt qu'à la lisière de celle-ci. N'aie pas peur et réponds-moi...

-Je n'ai pas peur! Dit Sasuke en retirant ses mains de celles de Naruto.

Naruto rit de plus belle et lui offrit un sourire à en fendre l'âme.

''Son rire est tellement doux'' pensa Sasuke en fixant les petites cornes de Naruto.

-Est-ce que tu veux toucher mes cornes? Demanda Naruto en baissant la tête un peu plus vers Sasuke pour qu'il puisse les atteindre.

Sans dire un mot, Sasuke leva sa main et effleura une des deux petites cornes de Naruto. Comme il le pensait, c'était un contraste étonnant entre quelque chose de très doux et quelque peu rugueux.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire au geste de Sasuke. Il le trouvait adorable et le fait qu'il aille peur de lui faire mal en touchant ses cornes, hé bien il trouvait ça très touchant.

-Il y a une légende qui dit que si un humain touche les cornes du dieu de la forêt, il vivra éternellement, dans la joie et le bonheur, dit Naruto en relevant la tête, toujours agenouillé devant Sasuke.

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre heureux...dit Sasuke en détournant le regard?

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Naruto, ne se dépâtissant toujours pas de son sourire. Regarde moi Sasuke, dit Naruto en touchant la joue de Sasuke.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke abandonna sa joue contre celle de Naruto, s'appuyant dessus. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls dans la clairière. Pourtant, tous les êtres magiques les observaient, sans dire un mot. C'était rare de voir le roi de la forêt laisser quelqu'un toucher ses cornes, surtout un humain.

-Réponds-moi Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne pourras pas vivre heureux? Demanda Naruto, voulant comprendre pourquoi cet enfant disait ça.

Finalement, Sasuke regarda Naruto dans les yeux et pris d'un soudain désir, lui prit la main qui était toujours sur sa joue dans sa main à lui. Puis, Sasuke mit un genou à terre et fit un baisemain à Naruto. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de Sasuke, rougis jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles pointues.

-Naruto, deviens ma femme! Dit Sasuke dans un élan de tendresse.

S'ensuivit un long silence, qui fut interrompu par les créatures qui commencèrent à parler toutes en même temps.

-Comment a t-il osé?

-Mais quelle insolence...

-Déjà que Naruto l'a laissé toucher ses cornes...

Seuls Ulric et Raphael gardèrent le silence.

Naruto resta silencieux face à cette déclaration. Sasuke le fixait toujours et le blond ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du sien.

Puis, un sourire attendri s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles de Naruto.

-Sasuke...dit Naruto. Je ne peux pas accepter.

Sasuke ne savait que faire. Il se sentait minable et idiot d'avoir agi de la sorte, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec Naruto et s'il ne le pouvait pas, alors il ne vivrait jamais heureux.

Comme si Naruto lisait dans ses pensées, il lui répondit aussitôt :

-J'ai refusé, car tu es trop jeune Sasuke, tu n'as que 10 ans.

-Alors, ça veut dire que quand je deviendrais plus grand, tu accepteras de m'épouser? Demanda Sasuke plein d'espoir, s'étant relevé et regardant à présent Naruto dans les yeux.

-Mais tu sais Sasuke, je suis un homme, répondit Naruto en offrant un autre de ses sublimes sourires à Sasuke, toujours aussi doux et affectueux.

-Et alors, Ulric et Raphael s'aiment bien aux? Et pourtant, ils sont tout à fait différents.

Les deux concernés prirent une teinte rougeâtre.

-C'est vrai, mes amis s'aiment comme ils sont, dit Naruto en regardant par dessus son épaule. Et je trouve ça magnifique...

-Quoi donc? Demanda Sasuke.

-Que l'amour passe à travers toutes les barrières, qu'elle soit des races ou d'espèces, dit Naruto avec une petite pointe de reget dans sa voix.

-Toi, tu n'aimes personne? Demanda Sasuke, incrédule.

-Ça, c'est un secret! Dit Naruto en donnant une petite pichenette sur le nez de Sasuke.

-Alors, tu acceptes d'être ma femme? Demanda Sasuke en se frottant le nez.

-Hum...peut-être bien...dit Naruto d'un ton énigmatique.

-Promets-le-moi! Dit Sasuke en lui montrant son petit doigt.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire traverser ses lèvres. Il tendit lui aussi son petit doigt et dit :

-Moi, Naruto, dieu protecteur de cette forêt, promet que quand Sasuke ici présent atteindra la majorité, je deviendrais son compagnon pour le restant de ses jours. Est-ce que ça te va, Sasuke? Demanda Naruto en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-Oui! Alors marché conclu! Quand je serais grand, je viendrais te chercher! Dit Sasuke en serrant son petit doigt à celui de Naruto.

Puis, Naruto se releva et se tourna vers les créatures magiques autour de lui.

-Maintenant, je vais aller reconduire le petit prince à la lisière de la forêt. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je peux faire pour vous mes amis? Demanda Naruto en entourant les épaules de Sasuke.

Personne ne répondit à se qu'avait dit Naruto.

Naruto se placa derrière Sasuke et lui :

-Inspire à fond et bloque ta respiration, nous allons être à la lisière de la forêt dans quelques minutes, dit-il en appuyant ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke. Tu me fais confiance?

-Oui, chuchota Sasuke.

Puis, il inspira et tous les deux disparurent dans un halo de lumière jaune et quand la lumière disparut, quelques feuilles voletèrent à l'endroit où se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt Naruto et Sasuke.

-Je trouve scandaleux que notre roi accepte de se soumettre à un humain! Dit une fée.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Ulric.

-C'est évident non? Les humains ne sont pas dignes de côtoyer un être tel que Naruto!

Plusieurs autres créatures approuvèrent.

-As-tu au moins entendu la note de tristesse dans sa voix quand il avait parlé d'amour? Demanda Raphael à la fée en question.

-Si...dit la fée en détournant le regard.

-Mes amis, écoutez-moi! Naruto est un être qui vit éternellement...il n'a jamais connu l'amour ou plutôt dire qu'il n'a jamais été réciproque.

-Comment ça? Demanda le centaure à côté de la fée.

-Les gens voulaient juste avoir du pouvoir et rien de plus, l'amour ne les intéressait pas.

-Alors tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais été aimé comme...un amant? Demanda une petite naine.

-En effet...soupira Raphael.

-Mais pourquoi il a accepté l'amour de ce prince, qui est humaind en plus? Demanda une nymphe.

-C'est simple, répondu Ulric. Un enfant de 10 ans, il ne peut pas mentir à propos de ses sentiments. Quand ce Sasuke lui a dit qu'il voulait Naruto comme époux, il était sincère, mais comme il est trop jeune, Naruto a décidé d'attendre pour qu'il grandisse.

-Je vois...dit la fée en se frottant le menton.

-J'espère juste que tout marchera bien. Naruto est l'être qui mérite le plus de l'amour. Il est tellement pure, gentil et chaleureux, c'est injuste s'il ne trouve pas sa moitié...comme nous, nous avons trouvé la nôtre, dit Raphael en regardant Ulric.

-Je l'espère moi aussi...dit Ulric en serrant la main de Raphael.

Puis, les arbres commencèrent à bouger. Ils reprirent à nouveau leur place et le ciel laissa passer les rayons de la lune.

-Aller, il est temps pour nous de rentrer...dit une naine en se dirigeant vers le coeur de la forêt, pour retrouver son chez soi.

Et toutes les autres créatures prirent exemple sur elle et se dispersèrent dans différentes directions. Seul Ulric et Raphael restèrent là, à fixer la lune, main dans la main.

-Je voudrais tellement que Naruto vive heureux...dit Raphael en se collant au torse musclé du mynotaure.

-Je sais...moi aussi je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde...

Et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke et Naruto réapparurent à l'entrée de la forêt. Quand ils apparurent dans un nuage de feuilles, toute une garnison les attendait avec des lances, des flèches, des épées et des torches. En tête, il y avait Fugaku et Itachi. À leurs côtés se tenait Mikoto armée d'une épée. Visiblement, ils étaient tous prêts pour partir à la recherche de Sasuke.

-SASUKE! Cria Mikoto en laissant tomber l'épée et en se précipitant sur son fils. Ho mon amour, tu m'as fait si peur.

-TOI! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU NE LUI AS PAS FAIT MAL! Dit Fugaku en pointant son épée sur Naruto.

À ce moment- Sasuke se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère et s'interposa entre son père et Naruto.

-Non! Père, C'est Naruto, le roi de la forêt et son protecteur. Il m'a protégé et m'a ramené içi en entier comme tu peux le voir. Tu ne peux pas blesser mon sauveur! Dit-il en écartant les bras entre les deux rois.

-Tu as raison, mon fils, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il serra Sasuke dans ses bras, puis tendit la main à Naruto.

-Je te remercie grandement d'avoir sauvé mon fils et de me l'avoir ramené sain et sauf, dit Fugaku en serrant la main de Naruto.

-À votre service, majesté. Par contre, il faudrait que vous revoyez votre manière d'interdire à vos hommes d'entrer dans la forêt. Laissez-moi finir avant de m'interrompre. Votre fils avait pénétré par mégarde dans la partie interdite de mon royaume et je n'ai pas laissé mes hommes le tuer, car c'est un enfant, qui plus est votre fils, un prince héritier. Par contre, si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas pu empêcher mes amis de le tuer, soyez en aviser.

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke put voir à quel point Naruto était...imposant. C'est vrai que Fugaku, son père, dépassait le blond d'une demi-tête et pourtant, la présence et le pouvoir qui se dégageait de Naruto ne laissaient nul doute au fait qu'il était un puissant souverain.

-Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je dois retourner à ma place, la forêt doit toujours être gardée, dit Naruto en commençant à reculer.

-Tu n'oublieras pas hein? Demanda Sasuke en courant vers Naruto.

-Oublier quoi? Demanda Mikoto qui s'était rapproché.

-Heu...Je...balbutia Naruto.

Fugaku et Minato parurent surpris par le begaiement de Naruto et ses rougeurs sur ces joues.

-Mère, je suis désolé. Mais j'ai déjà choisi la personne que j'aime et que je veux avoir à mes côtés! Dit Sasuke en prenant Naruto par la main.

Mikoto regarda Naruto, puis Sasuke, puis son regard revint une fois de plus sur Naruto. Fugaku en faisait de même.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais! J'ai conclu un pacte avec lui et quand je serais majeure, je viendrais le chercher, dit calmement Sasuke en se mettant devant Naruto.

Ce dernier ne savait pas où ce mettre. Il avait beau être le roi de cette forêt et avoir plusieurs pouvoirs, il n'était pourtant pas habitué à ce genre de situation et ne savait pas comment agir en pareilles circonstances.

-Mais tu es un homme...et lui aussi, dit Fugaku en pointant son menton vers Naruto.

-Et alors? Je me fiche qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, dit Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

-Père, mère, commença Itachi. Si je puis me permettre, je suis l'aîné, alors s'il en va de la continuation de notre famille, ne vous inquiétez pas. Laisser Sasuke aimer en paix, il a droit lui aussi au bonheur et si ce dernier est aux côtés de cet être, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Itachi, ne voulant que le bonheur de son frère.

-Itachi...dit Sasuke.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Si mon bébé aime cette personne, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Mikoto en regardant Fugaku, le regard menaçant.

-Bien...dit Fugaku, ne pouvant rien refuser à sa femme.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Sasuke et il s'approcha de Naruto.

-Tu vois? Finalement, je vais avoir droit au bonheur! Dit-il en lui prenant la main et en y déposant un baiser.

-Oui...chuchota Naruto.

-Alors, on se voit dans 8 ans? Demanda Sasuke en regardant Naruto dans les yeux.

-Je l'espère bien Sasuke, je l'espère bien.

Puis, Naruto se retourna et disparut dans un halo de lumière jaunâtre, laissant dans son sillage plusieurs feuilles fraiches.

-Je t'attendrais...entendirent-ils tous. La voix de Naruto raisonna dans la forêt.

-À dans 8 ans...Naruto...chuchota Sasuke.

Puis, il rejoignit son frère et le remercia en lui faisant un gros câlin, puis toute la troupe se dirigea vers le château.

''Tu verras, je reviendrais te chercher'' pensa Sasuke en jetant un dernier regard en arrière.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

8 ans étaient maintenant passés. Chaque jour, Sasuke allait à la lisière de la forêt criait qu'il aimait Naruto et qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il n'y entrait jamais, mais il voulait être sûr que le blond n'oublie pas son amour pour lui et même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il allait officiellement avoir 18 ans, il voulait aller à lauré de la forêt et crier au monde entier qu'il l'aimait. Au fil des années qui passaient, son amour n'a fait que grandir. Sasuke changea pas seulement mentalement, mais aussi physiquement : maintenant, il était aussi grand que son père, avait développé des muscles d'acier, son visage s'était allongé et il avait perdu ses bajoues de bébé. Il avait maintenant deux mèches qui encadraient son fin visage et ses yeux en amande étaient toujours aussi noirs. C'est bien la seule chose qui ne changea pas.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour officiel. Il allait pouvoir entrer dans la forêt et rejoindre Naruto. Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir. Toutes ces années, quand il lui criait qu'il l'aimait, une brise tiède lui répondait et ce, même en hiver. Pourtant, il ne l'avait plus revu une seule fois.

Toc-toc-toc

Itachi ouvrit la porte et entra.

-Salut petit frère, alors, tu es prêt?

Sasuke se détourna de la forêt qu'il était en train de fixer à travers les carreaux de sa fenêtre.

-Dis-moi Itachi...tu n'as pas eu peur, quand tu es devenu roi?

-Bien sur que j'ai eu peur. Je peux même te dire que ça a été l'épreuve la plus stressante de ma vie. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, quand je m'avançais dans la grande salle sous les épées et que père m'aille mis la couronne sur la tête...j'avais les nerfs en boule, je te le dis, répondit Itachi en riant de bon coeur.

Sasuke sourit, mais son sourire disparu bien vite et il se retourna vers la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Itachi en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-J'ai peur qu'il m'aille oublier...après tout, j'y allais chaque jour moi, a la lisière de cette forêt et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu...aucune fois en 8 ans, dit Sasuke en poussant un soupir.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi peureux toi?

-Je ne répondrais même pas à ta provocation, dit Sasuke en se retournant. Un sourire étirait ses traits.

-Aller vient, c'est le grand jour, tu pourras enfin le rejoindre...

Ensenble, ils descendirent en bas pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Pour l'occasion, il y avait un grand banquet et tout le monde célébra jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Quand la grande horloge sonna 11 heures, Sasuke se leva et parti se changer. Il voulait être présentable devant Naruto et ne voulait pas se ridiculiser.

Finalement, lui, son frère et ses parents l'accompagnèrent vers la forêt.

-Alors...il est temps de nous dire adieu, dit Sasuke en se retournant.

Sa mère lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant.

-Mon chéri, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, je t'aime...ne m'oublie pas...

-Mère...dit Sasuke en lui retournant son étreinte.

Finalement, quand elle le lâcha, Itachi le serra également dans ses bras.

-Porte toi bien frérot, dit Itachi en lui tapotant l'épaule, comme il le faisait habituellement.

-Je n'y manquerais pas! Promis Sasuke.

Vint finalement le tour de Fugaku.

-Fiston, dit-il en le serrant également dans les bras.

-Père, dit Sasuke en lui retournant son étreinte.

-Ne me déçois pas, dit-il en le lâchant. Je suis si fier de toi.

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre, l'émotion le rendant muet. Il hocha la tête. Sa mère vint une dernière fois l'enlacer, il dit adieu à tout le monde et se retourna pour croiser le regard d'un être familier.

-Bonsoir Sasuke, dit Raphael en s'inclinant.

-Bonsoir, répond Sasuke, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-Suis-moi, je vais te conduite à Naruto, dit le satyre en se retournant et en s'éloignant dans la forêt.

Sasuke fit un dernier signe de la main à tout le monde, puis s'engouffra dans la forêt à la suite de Raphael, à la recherche de son bien-aimé.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ils marchaient en silence, sans prononcer un mot. Sasuke ne savait pas combien de temps ils marchaient, ni dans quelle direction, mais tous les détours que le satyre lui fit prendre le perdirent davantage, alors il laissa finalement tomber son idée de repérage et se contenta de regarder où il marchait pour ne pas se caser les jambes.

-C'est là, dit Raphael en pointant une clairière.

-Mais c'est...commença Sasuke.

-Oui, c'est là que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Sasuke remercia la satyre et s'avança dans la clairière.

-Je te laisse, prends bien soin de Naruto, dit Raphael en s'éloignant.

-Merci et j'y compte bien, répondit Sasuke en enlevant le capuchon de sa cape.

Quand le satyre se fut suffisamment éloigné, le vent se leva et la cime des arbres, comme la première fois, se courba pour créer une sorte de dôme au dessus de sa tête. Il observa les alentours et vit que plusieurs lianes avaient poussées dans les espaces vides entre les arbres, de sorte que personne ne pouvait entrer, ni sortir. Tout autour de lui, contrairement à le dernière fois, il y avait plein de lucioles qui vollaient içi et là, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère surréelle et magique.

Puis, comme la première fois, une lumière apparue et un tourbillon de feuille l'entourèrent. En se dissipant, il laissa apparaître Naruto. En relevant sa tête, Naruto offrit un petit sourire gêné à Sasuke.

Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux dorés, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu limpide, la même carrure. Seuls les vêtements avaient changé : il portait désormais une tunique faite de feuilles de différentes teintes de vert, qui recouvraient tout son torse et ses bras. Sur ses bras s'entrelaçaient des fils faits d'écorce. Son pantalon était fait lui aussi de feuilles vertes, mais il lui arrivait aux mi-mollets. À ses pieds, il avait de petites ballerines qui avaient l'air extrêmement confortables, elle aussi de la couleur verte. Dans ses cheveux, il avait toujours sa couronne de fleurs, lianes, feuilles et autres, noués dans ses cheveux et ses deux petites cornes étaient toujours présentes, comme au premier jour. Il irradiait de la lumière de l'intérieur.

-Tu n'as pas changé, murmura Sasuke en s'approchant de Naruto.

-...

Naruto ne savait que dire. Toutes ces années, il avait entendu l'amour de Sasuke, chaque jour, à la même heure. C'était devenu une habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus comment il devait agir. Lui sauter dans les bras? L'embrasser? Que faire?

Pendant que Naruto remuait ses pensées, Sasuke s'était rapproché et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du blond.

-Naruto...chuchota Sasuke, ayant peur de briser ce moment.

Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il dépassait Naruto d'une tête si pas plus et était plus musclé que lui. Pourtant, il restait le plus jeune. Comment un contraste pareil pouvait exister? Toujours dans ses pensées, Naruto sursauta quand Sasuke l'enlaça et colla son torse au sien.

-Tu es magnifique...dit Sasuke.

D'une main, il lui prit le menton et de l'autre, il raffermit sa prise dans son dos. Puis, il souleva son visage et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du blond. Doucement, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et une décharge d'énergie se propagea en Sasuke. C'était tellement bon. Les lèvres de Naruto étaient pleines et pulpeuses, chaudes et sucrées. Celles de Sasuke étaient fines et douces.

Naruto posa ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke et ce dernier approfondit le baiser. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Les mains de Naruto se firent plus entreprenantes et commencèrent à jouer dans son dos, dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues se caressaient, dansant un ballet endiablé. Parfois, l'un mordait la lèvre de l'autre et les décharges qui s'ensuivaient faisaient gémir Naruto de désir et grogner Sasuke de contentement.

Finalement, il se détacha du blond, car se dernier lui tirait doucement les cheveux, lui signifiant qu'il avait besoin d'air.

-Naruto...dit Sasuke hors d'haleine.

-Sasuke..dit Naruto en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, dit-il en le serrant fortement contre lui.

-Tu veux vraiment être avec moi? Demanda Naruto, posant sa tête contre le torse du brun.

-Oui, répondit tout de suite Sasuke, sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas revoir ta famille...

-Oui.

-Tu es prêt à devenir immortel comme moi? Demanda Naruto en repoussant un peu Sasuke.

-Oui.

La détermination que Naruto lut dans les yeux de Sasuke le toucha énormément et il lui offrit un sourire doux et affectueux.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux Sasuke...je t'aime tant, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

-Comment je vais devenir comme toi? Demanda Sasuke en posant son menton entre les deux petites cornes de Naruto.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint de la part de Naruto.

-Naruto?

Toujours rien.

Finalement, Sasuke écarta le blond et essaya de le fixer dans les yeux. Pourtant, ce dernier détournait constamment le regard.

-Naruto?

Sasuke était surpris, car dans son souvenir, Naruto avait toujours le contrôle de tout ce qui l'entourait, mais cette fois, il avait l'air gêné et les rougeurs sur ses joues ne l'aidaiet gère.

-Tu dois me faire l'amour et je te transmettrais mon pouvoir pour que tu te transformes, dit Naruto d'une traite en regardant partout, sauf Sasuke.

-...

Puis, Sasuke parti d'un rire sonore.

-Mais...pourquoi tu ris? Demanda Naruto incrédule.

-Parce..parce que j'allais te faire l'amour de toute manière, que ce soit pour devenir immortel ou non, dit Sasuke en riant encore quelque peu.

Naruto tourna au cramoisi et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui suçer, puis mordiller l'oreille.

-Mais aille! Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda Naruto en ressentant malgé lui une décharge électrique, qui se propagea jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

-Comme je le pensais...ta peau est tellement douce...

N'en pouvant plus, Sasuke sauta sur les lèvres de Naruto, faisant tomber ce dernier sur le gazon.

-Attends, dit Naruto en le repoussant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Sasuke en enlevant son haut.

Naruto regarda un peu plus loin et un gros tapis de mousse poussa instantanément.

-Je crois que...que nous serions plus confortables...

Sasuke sourit et prit Naruto dans ses bras pour l'emmener sur la lit de mousse.

-C'est super confortable, fit remarquer Sasuke en faisant assoir Naruto sur son ventre.

-Je ne suis pas le roi de cette forêt pour rien, dit Naruto en suçant le cou de Sasuke pour y laisser un suçon.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contentement.

-Tu sais, je rêvais de ce jour depuis 8 longues années...dit Sasuke en empoignant les fesses de Naruto.

Naruto poussa un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir.

-Et...et moi je rêvais de ce jour depuis plusieurs millénaires...dit Naruto en détournant le regard.

-Attends, ça veut dire que...c'est moi qui vais avoir ta première fois? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto hocha frénétiquement la tête.

-Je voulais me donner à l'être que j'aimerais le plus au monde et... et je veux le faire avec toi Sasuke, dit Naruto en lui touchant le torse du bout des doigts.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait avoir la première fois de Naruto! Son amour! Sa destinée! Et ce dernier allait avoir la sienne.

C'est clair que la nuit allait être longue et très mouvementée...

-Naruto, je vais te faire l'amour...es-tu prêt?

-Oui, dit Naruto en prenant appui sur son torse.

Sasuke put observer une fois de plus la magnificence du bond.

Il allait faire en sorte que cette nuit reste à jamais graver dans leurs esprits...et c'est ce qu'il fit.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke sautait à présent de branche en branche, donnant l'impression de voler. En effet, après leur première nuit, il avait découvert qu'il possédait plusieurs pouvoirs et ce, grâce à Naruto. Maintenant, il pouvait se transformer en n'importe quelle créature et il pouvait utiliser plusieurs éléments, notamment le feu.

Sasuke atterrit sur une branche d'arbre et observa les alentours. Maintenant, il portait lui aussi les vêtements de la forêt, mais le tout dans des teintes plus sombres. C'était étonnant comment la végétation pouvait être confortable comme vêtements.

-Bienvenue à la maison, dit une voix au bas de l'arbre.

Sasuke, aussi agile qu'une panthère, sauta en bas de l'arbre pour atterir aux côtés de Naruto.

-Je suis de retour...dit-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto.

-Je t'aime Sasuke, dit Naruto en se décalant du brun.

-Moi de même, mon amour...

-Tu sais, je trouve que tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements, dis Naruto en passant sa main sur le torse du brun et le vêtement qui le recouvraiT disparu instantanément, le laissant seulement en pantalon.

-Est-ce que tu veux vérifier si je n'ai pas perdu de ma vigueur depuis la nuit dernière? Demanda Sasuke en collant son érection naissante à celle de Naruto.

-Et qui te dit que c'est toi qui vas être en charge cette fois? Demanda Naruto en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas...peut-être le fait que tu ne peux pas me résister? Demanda Sasuke en prenant Naruto dans ses bras comme une princesse.

-Hey! Je sais marcher tu sais? Dit-il en s'accrochant au cou de Sasuke.

-Je sais, mais j'aime te porter dans mes bras, je me sens encore plus puissant! Dit Sasuke en sautant sur une branche.

-De quoi tu... commença Naruto.

Mais Sasuke le fit taire d'un baiser passionné.

-Moi, Sasuke, je porte le roi de la forêt dans mes bras comme une princesse, il y a de quoi se sentir puissant, dit-il en sautant sur une autre branche et en riant aux éclats.

-Espèce de prétentieux! Dit Naruto en riant lui aussi.

Il aimait cette partie joueuse de Sasuke et il devait se l'admettre, il aimait quand Sasuke le tenait dans ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité. Pourtant...

Naruto étira sa main et une liane vint s'enrouler autour d'elle. Le blond s'y accrocha et la plante le tira vers le haut, pour le faire atterrir avec grâce sur une branche haute. Sasuke n'eût pas le temps de resserrer sa prise sur le roi, que ce dernier s'échappait de son emprise.

Il s'arrêta de sauter et fixa son blond.

-Ça c'est injuste, tu as le contrôle de tout ici! Dit Sasuke en sautant sur la même branche que Naruto.

-Je sais, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mon CHÉRI, dit Naruto en accentuant le dernier mot.

-Ça je le sais, MA DOUCE, répondit Sasuke en lui faisant comprendre une fois de plus que Naruto était désormais sa femme.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Aller, lâche cette liane, je te ramène chez nous, dit Sasuke en s'apprêtant à prendre Naruto dans ses bras.

-Et si nous faisions la course, le premier arrivé est sur le dessus! Dit Naruto, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Puis, la liane le tira vers le haut et Naruto atterrit sur une branche plus loin. La plante se détacha de sa main et le blond parti au pas de course, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Sasuke resta encore quelques secondes sur place, écoutant le rire cristallin du roi de la forêt. Comme il aimait l'entendre rire. Puis, il sauta au bas de l'arbre et partit au pas de course lui aussi. Même si Naruto était le roi de cette forêt, Sasuke était plus rapide que lui et tous les deux le savaient, Naruto voulait juste le provoquer et cette pensée fit sourire Sasuke.

''C'est moi qui vais être en charge, ma douce, je te le garantis'' pensa Sasuke en arrivant finalement à destination.

Narto arriva quelques secondes après lui, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-Alors, je peux te prendre maintenant que j'ai gagné? Demanda Sasuke en lui prenant la main.

-D'accord, mais je veux être sur le dessus, dit Naruto en tirant le brun vers leur habitacle.

-Mais c'est moi qui vais être en charge, non? Demanda Sasuke, ne comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Sasuke, tu vas me prendre et moi je vais être positionné sur toi, pour te sentir encore plus, dit Naruto, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je te montre?

Un sourire narquois étira les traits de Sasuke.

-Si, je veux que tu me le montre!

-Qu..quoi? s'étrangla Naruto, s'arrêtant net.

-Je plaisante, je plaisante, rit Sasuke en embrassant Naruto sur le dessus de sa tête, entre ses deux cornes. Aller vient, je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas.

-Je n'ai rien regretté jusqu'à présent, dit Naruto pendant que Sasuke le reprenait dans ses bras comme une princesse.

-Je l'espère bien, car j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses en tête que j'aimerais bien expérimenter avec toi...dit Sasuke en embrassant Naruto et en se dirigeant vers leur lit.

Le rire de Naruto résonna dans leur sillage, seul signe de leur passage.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Et...c'est fini! Voilà mon histoire, je vais surement faire un autre chapitre des ébats de notre couple et surement un autre sur leurs fiancailles, mais pour l'instant, c'est terminé.**

**Alors, reviews?**


End file.
